


Harry Potter fanfic

by the_doctor_still_lives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_still_lives/pseuds/the_doctor_still_lives
Summary: james sirius gets it on





	1. James meets Strai

James looked around for Lily and Coyote. Lily Potter was his sister and Coyote Lovegood was a family friend. Frankly the Potters had tons of family friends and all of them had kids. And some of the parents of the kids were teachers at Hogwarts the middle school of the Wizarding world. Children just went to regular elementary school before Hogwarts hence that was the rule. The Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, which is another very close family friend.

Just then Lily and Coyote came bounding toward him laughing and sweets in every hand. And there were 2 bags. “Girls! If you didn’t save enough money for wands do you know how angry our moms are going to be?”James scolded. “Relax big bro. If we don’t you can just pay because you are watching us, right?” replied Lily. They stepped into Ollivanders with James scowling. “Hi Mr. Ollivander!” the three said.

“Ah. Wands for the 2 lovely young ladies I presume?” He said.

Mr. Ollivander was about 150 years old. He had taken the last of the Sorcerers Stone though everyone thought that Dumbledore the Great had destroyed it for good measure. But Dumbledore was dead now. A past headmaster had killed him. Now the headmaster was Headmistress Mcgonagall.  “Yes please” replied Lily. “Define lovely”James mumbled under his breath so only Lily and Coyote could hear him. Lily and Coyote glared him after Mr. Ollivander turned around to get the first wand. He gave Lily the wand. She gave the wand a wave. It worked. It took Coyote 4 tries to get it right.  

They walked out the store. “bye Mr. Ollivander!” they said.

“ You shouldn’t have done that girls or you could have went to school without a wand. What would  mom and dad have thought of that. Hm?” James said as they walked towards the exit of Diagon Alley to go and meet Luna Lovegood, Coyote’s mom and Neville Lovegood, Coyote’s dad and their herbology teacher.

“Hey guys! Where are your wands?”Luna asked.

“Right here!” Lily whipped out her wand.

Coyote already had out her wand but showed it up to her mother anyway. “I got unicorn hair just like you Mum!” Coyote exclaimed.

Luna nodded and led the kids down to the ice cream shop. “Now what would you guys like? James what is wrong? Why do you like a grumpy flaghet?” Luna asked James.

“ What in the world is a grumpy flaghet?” James asked Luna.

“A creature that is used to show great grumpiness and is always grumpy and might I say that it is very ugly!” Coyote replied.

Luna beamed at her daughter’s smartness of an very important creature. Just then Charlotte Black came out of the ice cream shop hand in hand with George Weasley. “Charlotte! How wonderful to see you! How was your honeymoon in Paris?” Luna asked.

“Okay its Charlie. It’s been that way since I was 3. And our honeymoon was so much fun and very romantic.” Charlie replied.

Luna nodded and took the kids into the ice cream shop. “Mum!” James and Lily exclaimed as they saw their mother sitting in the ice cream shop with their father.

“How was that secret mission?” Lily asked her beloved mother.

“It was scary thank you for asking!” Their mother, Ginny replied.

Lily hugged her mother and then her father. Ginny took her daughter to go get ice cream. When James turned around he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had blonde hair and pale skin and her face was the marvelous thing in the world. He could just see his father laughing because he heard it in the corner. He walked over. “Hello. James Potter, yeah I know, the James Potter.” James said to the girl.

The girl almost died right then and there. “Your dad is Harry Potter! OMG!!!!! I love his work I think he’s so cool. My name is Strai Malfoy. Or Strai Trallel Brange.” The strange girl said.

James was sad. A Malfoy? He can’t be with a Malfoy. His families were mortal enemies! “Is there a problem? It’s my dad isn’t it. Ughh. I ruins everything. Every time people figure out my who my adopted father is people just walk away. It’s a life ruiner.” Strai groaned.

“Wait adopted? Sorry. It’s just,  my dad would kill me.” James said.

“ No, I would’nt. Strai is a lovely person no matter who her father is” said Harry behind them.

¨Dad! You eavesdropped! I can't believe you did that¨ James yelled.

¨Hi! I'm Strai-¨

¨I know who you are. ¨ Harry interrupted.

Strai straightened gaining her calm. ¨ I really like what you did.  You were amazing sir. And I know my father will kill  me for saying this bet I actually like your work better than his. ¨ Strai told Harry.

Harry beamed in amazement at this strange girl who was the daughter of his mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy and liked his work better than Draco´s. ¨Strai? What are you doing with a Potter? Especially the hairy one. ¨ A strange boy that looked exactly like Draco.

¨Scorpius, go away or I´ll tell father that you made Gryffindor and that your dating Rose Weasley and you are having the time of your life. ¨ Strai warned the strange boy.

The boy went running away. “Who was that? And what´s  wrong with with dating Rose Weasley? You know that she´s  my cousin. ¨”James asked Strai.

¨Oh no it's not that it's just that Dad hates the Potter´s and Gryffindor and if his favorite son did both, well he would explode. ¨Strai explained.

James nodded and led her to go get ice cream. Harry shook his head and headed towards his wife. As they ate James winked at Strai and was surprised when Strai winked back.  After that James asked out Strai and by the time before Strai had to leave the couple was already holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Strai met James in King's Cross. and James led Strai to his car. There were 2 red heads girl and a boy and a black haired boy and a little Hermione. “This is Hugo, Rose, Lily, and Severus. Lily and Severus are my siblings. My 10 year old sister Lola is coming next year. Hugo and Rose are my cousins, and their parents are Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley. You know, the famous 3.” James explained.

“ Hi, I’m Strai. My adopted father is Draco Malfoy. Yeah, I know. The Draco Malfoy. But trust me, I’m nothing like him. I hate him.” Strai explained.

“Is your brother like him?” asked Rose.

“Yes.” Strai replied.

Rose was sad for the rest of the ride. But everyone told Strai jokes and embarrassing stories about each other. When they got there Strai knew every single embarrassing fact about them. Strai had no words when she saw the great castle before her. It was magnificent. The castle was flawless with every corner showed great magnificence. It was awesome. James smiled at Strai because of her face of amazement. “Pretty cool right?” James asked Strai.

“ Yeah. Way cool.” Strai replied still in amazement.

The train stopped and James led Strai out to the carriages. When they got there Strai squealed and ran into the Great Hall. Come on, Let's go sit down. After they saw the first years sorted. A woman came up to the podium. “Hello students. I am Headmistress Mcgonagall and I also teach Transfiguration and welcome back. Your new teacher, Mr. Potter. He will be teaching Defense of the Dark Arts. And now for our new transfer student to be transferred, Strai Trallel Brange.” introduced the woman.

Strai bounded up to the hat put it on her head and waited. “ Let’s see, your whole were slytherin's, but your heart is somewhere else, GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and Strai ran over over excited with joy that everything was going her way today. “Good Job!” James congratulated her.

Strai beamed and kissed James in pleasure. Then they had dinner. “THIS IS DINNER? OMG THIS FRICKIN AWESOME!!!!” Strai yelled.

She dug into the feast and by the time she was done, Strai groaned. “ No more…” Strai moaned.

James laughed at her because her face was priceless. “ Come on I’ll take you to the Gryffindor common room.” James told Strai.

Then they bumped into Harry in the common room. “ Hey Strai. I need to talk to you. Alone James.” Professor Potter told James and Strai.

“ Alright.” agreed Strai.

She followed Professor Potter. When they got there Potter offered Strai a spot and starting a long lecture. “ Listen Strai, this is going to be a very long lecture but it very informational and it will cause a lot of stress if I don’t. Your parents aren’t who they think they are. Your mother is someone bad. Bellatrix LeStrange. She was said to have died but she didn’t. It was plan C. They knew that Voldemort was going to die. So Bellatrix made a potion so that Voldemort was the father and that Bellatrix would give birth to you. Someone else took a Polyjuice potion of Bellatrix and died for her to cover her tracks. So you were born and Bella couldn’t raise a toddler because you were to happy for her. So she gave you to the Malfoy’s. They raised you for your life.” Potter explained.

“So I’m really Voldemort’s daughter. Wow. Well this explains a lot more than I imagined. My mother was a serial killer and my dad was even worse than her. I mean if his name if spoken and even if he is dead, People are still scared because if all the terrible things he did.” Strai said assuring herself of her parents terrible history.

“You must understand that under no circumstances are you to tell James or anybody else about this secret. Some People will judge you forever. You must avoid that.” Harry told her.

“I understand. So my heritage must be kept a secret or people will judge for life. Just great. And I was actually thinking that my life was actually going up. Now people will never know where I came from and think of me as this weird strange orphan.” Strai yelled in frustration.

“Are you crazy? No yelling! People will hear you!” Harry warned shushing her.

Strai grumbled said goodbye to Harry and left in frustration. As Strai walked down the halls Strai felt students looking at her weird like she had something on that was weird. “What are you looking at Thompson?” Strai yelled at a 6th year.

The 6th year ran off in fright and suddenly Strai felt really bad. “Hey Strai how you doing?” asked James.

“Get off my back Potter!” scolded Strai.

James stepped back in disgust then walked away. Strai felt really guilty about what she had said to Thompson and James. She rushed to the common room and climbed into the girls dormitory. Nobody was there thankfully. Months went by and Strai was in shock. James and her got closer and when Christmas time came around Strai got an interesting invitation. “Hey Strai My dad said that you should visit for the holidays between the 23rd and the 27th at my house!” James told Strai.

Strai was very happy. Strai was jumping with joy until what she saw in the halls. She had just gotten out of class when she saw Gwen and James snogging in the corridor. James eyes opened and saw Strai looking at them. His eyes widened in terror as Strai fled off in sadness. When James saw Strai crying in the Gryffindor common room he immediately felt really bad for using Gwen like that and hurting Strai. “Get away from me you creep!” Strai yelled at James when she saw him standing in front of her with gwen smirking in the background.

“Strai I’m so sorry for hurting you. I was just trying to get answers from Gwen about her family. I’m not trying to hurt you.” James assured her. Then everything went black for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Strai woke up in a dark cave.

“Hello?” Strai called out.

“Strai?” a voice called out.

“James?” Strai realized.

“Where are you?” James asked.

“Lumos.” Strai said and her wand glowed.

“I see you! I’m coming to you.” James told her.

“Okay!” Strai replied. When she saw James she ran to him.

“I felt something on my way here. Should we go check it out?” James asked.

“Sure. We should split up though. You take your wand, and I’ll take mine.” Strai suggested.

James nodded and did what he was told. After 15 minutes James heard Strai scream. “Strai? I’m coming!”James yelled.

He found his crying over a body. It was Scorpius’s dead body. On her body. It said, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL DATING A POTTER. THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT. “Strai... Is there something you want to tell me?” James asked Strai.

“ My father… Is Voldemort. I was plan C of keeping the Riddles going. My mother… was Bellatrix Lestrange. Or Bella Strange. You must understand, I had nothing to do with this. It must have been her.” Strai explained.

“Oh jeez, you must be right. I mean who else would know about this? Someone in the school must be a spy!” James explained.

All of a sudden there were two loud crack’s a swirl of things and they appeared in the Potter household with the body and Potter was standing in front of them. “Well you two must be exhausted!” A woman with red hair said to them.

“Mum! I’m so excited to see you!” James cried.

Then they turned around. Strai was still shaking and crying uncontrollably. “Oh dear… Come, let's get you to a bed.” Ginny said taking Strai away from the body.

“What just happened?” James asked his dad.

Harry sighed and turned to James. “Did Strai tell you anything of the sort where we found you?” Harry asked. “Yeah, she said something about Voldemort, Bella Strange, and Plan C.” James replied.

Harry groaned in disappointment. “Well she was bound to tell you sometime!” Harry exclaimed in disappointment.

James cocked his head in confusion. “She sweared not to tell a soul!. She lied.”Harry groaned.

“Hey, What day is it?” James asked.

“OH! Christmas. You guys were out for 2 days in the cave. Presents are over there.” Harry replied pointing to the tree.

Strai came out and gasped at the presents. “Here, My present to you” James handed a present to Strai she opened it.

It was a broomstick! Then all these people handed presents to Strai. Harry got her money for a book store. James’s uncle got her a gift certificate to a a joke shop that he owned. Ginny gave her, her hospitality. Molly gave her a hug and Arthur gave her a 20 dollar bill but he acted like it was a million dollars. The kids got her a meal in some shop by Hogwarts. Strai was overflowing with love. And apparently James talked a lot about her. And she was really popular. Strai smiled and gave everybody else her gift. She said to James that this was the best Christmas anyone had ever given her. “Here James, here’s my gift.” Strai exclaimed handing over a package.

“Sweet ! A broom cleaning kit! Wow! Thanks Strai!” James thanked.

They hugged and Strai blushed but it was okay because so did James. The whole family giggled at them and then Harry announced, “Alright everybody! Outside and get ready for the war!”. Everybody cheered while Strai stood there in confusion.

“Oh thats right! Strai, the war is where you pick a partner, kid with adult, and you have half an hour to build a fort then half an hour more to get ammo, snowballs! Then we have a war! Then after the war it's a snow wizard contest with the same partners.” James explained.

Strai nodded and started to get on her winter stuff. Strai was paired up with Uncle George. James got Harry. Lily got Molly. Albus got Ginny and Lola got Arthur. “Come on Strai! Let’s get to building!” George exclaimed.

George was a magnificent builder including the fact that he was a trained wizard and he used his wand for everything. Strai could not use her wand but George could. That was probably why there was an adult on every team so that it would be fair. By the time the time was up George had a perfect shelter made out of snow. Now, for the snowballs. They each had shelves ready for snowballs. George of course had his done within 10 minutes and had built 10 more shelves. So he helped Strai with hers and they were done just in time. “TIME!” Harry yelled.

The groups stopped what they were doing and it looked like George and Strai did pretty good. “And. WAR!!!”Harry yelled.

Everybody starting fighting and Lola and Arthur went down first, then Albus and Ginny, then James and Harry and finally Molly and Lily! George and Strai had won! George hugged Strai in excitement. “Hey! Get your hands off my girl!”James told George.

George let go laughing and pointing at James. “Come on everybody! I”ve got hot cocoa!” said a beautiful woman.

“Ang! You made it!” George exclaimed. “Yeah I just apparated here.” The woman George nicknamed Ang told them.

George beamed. “Everybody, this is my woman, Angelina. Recently I asked her to marry me.” George told them.

“WHAT?!! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME? I AM YOUR MOTHER YOU DIPWAD!” Molly yelled.

George started to quiver. Harry was trying not to laugh in the background. “Why don’t you send him a howler at his work Mrs.Weasley.” Harry suggested.

“Good idea Harry. “Good idea Harry!” Mrs.Weasley replied.

“Hey everybody! We’re here! OOOOOO. George’s is trouble.” Ron said.

“Hey Ron. How did you know George’s in trouble?” Strai asked Ron.

“Because this isn’t the first time George got in trouble and George is quivering and Mom looks like she's about to blow her top.” Ron replied.

Strai nodded. ¨Hey Mom, why don't you send George a howler at his work.¨Ron suggested to his mother.

¨Great idea Ron. I will do that.¨ Molly agreed. George glared at Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

James grabbed Strai secretly without her making a sound. ¨Come on, you don´t wanna see this. James whispered to Strai.

He took her out to the meadow behind the clearing behind their house. ¨We used to come out here to play.¨ James told her.

They climbed into a treehouse. James immediately wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her. Strai kissed him back but was wondering why. She thought that James was too innocent for that kind of thing. Alas she went along with James´ persisting. ¨James! Strai! Time to come in for hot chocolate.¨ Harry yelled.

¨Maybe later.¨James whispered as he broke the awkwardness.

Strai nodded and walked back to the house hand in hand. ¨Well, here come the lovers.” teased Harry.

James pushed Harry and Harry laughed. Ginny told James to get the marshmallows from the cupboard for the hot chocolate and James agreed. When Strai sat down there was a cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of her. All of a sudden there was a little rumbling. The whole family looked up. Then a big rip in the ground opened up and the whole family was split. James and Strai were split. Harry and Ginny, Christina and George. It was a mess. “STRAI!!!” James cried.

“ACCIO JAMES! ACCIO HARRY! ACCIO CHRISTINA! ACCIO MOLLY!” Ginny shouted with her wand in hand.

The whole family was on the same side again. “OMG STRAI ARE YOU OKAY?!!” James cried.

Strai was out cold and the whole family could tell she was dying. “We have to get her to a hospital right away.” James said to Harry and he nodded.


End file.
